Secret
by originalcroissant26
Summary: Tentang Rivaille dan rahasia kecilnya.
1. Chapter 1

**_Secret._  
**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra** — **akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

 **Tok tok tok.** Palu diketuk tiga kali, keputusan telah diambil.

" _Baiklah. Kalian sudah resmi bercerai."_ ujar hakim tegas.

Orang-orang di ruangan itu terlihat lega. Beberapa hanya tersenyum prihatin.

"Ah iya, tentang pengasuhan anak," hakim itu berujar tiba-tiba.

Perdebatan terjadi lagi, sedikit _cekcok_ sana sini, keluhan tidak terima, dan berbagai hal memuakkan terjadi.

 _Dan setelah semua itu, keputusan diambil._

" _Rivaille akan diasuh oleh keluarga Ral._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itu kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang ini, keadaanku sudah jauh—sangat jauh—berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku diberi makan sempurna tiga kali sehari, sebelumnya syukur sekali jika aku dapat makan di tengah lemparan piring-piring kaca. Aku diberi kekuasaan untuk mengatur kamar sendiri, sebelumnya aku hanya bisa tidur di atas sofa tua. Aku bisa menikmati channel-channel terbaik dari televisi, sebelumnya aku hanya bisa menonton drama pertengkaran suami-istri — _live action._

 _'Aku selalu benci mengingatnya_.'

Bagaimana tidak? Bertahun-tahun aku hidup di tempat yang tidak pantas untuk sekedar disebut 'rumah'.

Sekarang ini, di hadapanku ada banyak tumpukan buku beserta kertas-kertas berserakan. Aku selalu menyibukkan diri dengan belajar, tentu saja agar aku dapat berprestasi di sekolah. Aku masuk kelas unggulan, sekarang ini sudah memasuki tahun kedua.

Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku sibuk belajar bukan untuk berprestasi, tanpa belajar pun nilaiku jauh dari kata 'buruk'. Aku hanya beralasan agar tidak sering berkumpul dengan keluargaku.

 _Keluarga yang sekarang._

Biasanya jika sedang berkumpul, mereka hanya menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku, dan topik lain tidak jauh dari kata sekolah. Mereka tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bercerita panjang lebar. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan mereka, aku hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka, kemudian pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu dengan kalimat ' _Aku harus belajar.'_

Mereka tidak masalah dengan sikapku, mereka semua kagum dengan keseriusanku belajar. Mereka bilang mendukung total dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Dan terkadang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kukerjakan.

Mereka yang ku maksud hanya dua orang sebetulnya, _ayah dan ibu._

Kami berempat tinggal di rumah ini, satu lagi anggota yang lain adalah anak perempuan mereka, berambut cokelat keemasan, bermata karamel, dan— _aku tidak ingat lagi detail wajahnya._

Namanya— _lagi-lagi aku tidak ingat._

Bukan tidak ingat, aku hanya terlalu tidak peduli. Garis bawahi itu, _aku terlalu tidak peduli_.

Dia adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Ral sebelum kedatanganku. Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihatku datang, ia memanggilku dengan " _Onee-san.."_ yang langsung kubalas dengan tatapan tajam. Dia sedikit terkejut kemudian berlari ke belakang badan ibunya.

Ibunya hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Tidak apa, Petra. _Kalian pasti bisa berteman_."

Ah ya, namanya Petra.

Petra- _siapa?_

Tentu saja, Petra Ral. Sepertinya dia tidak punya nama tengah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, gadis yang kubicarakan muncul.

"Ibu menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk makan." ujarnya tanpa berani menatap wajahku.

"Kau- _tidak mengetuk pintu?"_

Dia sedikit tersentak, kemudian wajahnya mengerut kesal, "Aku sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali." protesnya tidak terima.

"Oh."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya.

"Aku menyusul."

Diluar dugaanku, gadis itu menolak. "Aku turun bersamamu."

Satu alisku terangkat.

"Eh, _ano-_ maksudku ibu menyuruh kita turun bersama."

Tak mau memperpanjang, langsung kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Kami menuruni tangga bersama _._ Entahlah ini bersama atau tidak, yang jelas jangan bayangkan aku dengannya berjalan bersisian dengan langkah yang sama. Aku berjalan di depannya, sementara dia berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku tidak suka berjalan bersisian, karena itu berarti akan ada pembicaraan sekecil apapun itu.

"Rivaille, Petra. Ayo sini." ibu yang baru saja meletakkan semangkuk sup memanggil.

"Hari ini makanannya istimewa." ayah berujar kemudian tertawa.

Aku memilih duduk di hadapan ayah. Sementara Petra menempati kursi di sebelahku.

"Kalian tahu ini hari apa?" ibu bertanya pada kami, _aku dan Petra._

"Ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-16." ayah dan ibu berujar bersamaan, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Aku dan Petra hanya diam.

"Ah, ya. Selamat." Petra angkat suara, kemudian tersenyum.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, walau sepertinya gagal. Aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku ketika aku memaksakan senyum.

"Nah, mari kita makan." ayah memulai.

Ayah dan ibu bilang, bahwa sampai saat ini, mereka selalu saling mencintai. Petra ketika mendengar hal itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kagumnya, sementara aku hanya diam dan berpikir.

' _Cinta?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kami sekolah di Trost Senior High School. Petra berbeda kelas denganku, walau sebenarnya ia cukup cerdas.

Di sekolah, kami jarang bertemu. Kelasnya ada di gedung bagian kanan, sementara kelasku ada di bagian kiri. Sekali-dua kali kami berpapasan ketika menaiki tangga. Hanya sekedar bertatap muka kemudian pergi, _tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi_.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kami. Aku tidak menceritakannya dan dia- _sepertinya sama_. Tentu aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia adalah gadis populer di sekolah ini, berbeda denganku yang _populer_ dari sudut pandang yang lain.

Aku pernah membayangkan, apa jadinya bila satu sekolah tahu mengenai kami yang tinggal serumah, mungkin aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan para pengagumnya yang semua berasal dari kalangan laki-laki.

 _Hey_ \- bulan-bulanan yang ku maksud bukan jadi korban _bully_ atau semacamnya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat aku sudah mencapai sabuk hitam di klub karate yang pernah ku ikuti. Bulan-bulanan yang ku maksud adalah jadi tempat penitipan surat dengan kertas berwarna merah muda, cokelat, buket bunga, dan semacamnya. Seperti yang pernah ku lihat dari salah satu drama. _Tentu bukan drama live action yang dulu ku lihat._

Tiap berangkat sekolah, kami diantar sopir dengan mobil pribadi keluarga Ral. Sepanjang perjalanan aku fokus dengan buku-bukuku,—tentu kau tahu kenapa—. Ketika jarak sekolah tinggal 1 km lagi, aku akan turun dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Pak sopir pun sudah tahu kebiasaanku ini.

Berbeda ketika pulang, Petra selalu pulang duluan ketika mobil datang menjemput di depan pagar. Sementara aku memilih pulang naik taksi. _Agar tidak ada yang melihat kami pulang bersama._

Begitu pula hari ini. Hari pertama menginjak tahun ajaran baru setelah libur panjang yang memuakkan— _bagiku._

Aku sudah turun dari tadi, berjalan kaki dengan mata fokus pada buku. Yeah, entah ini kemampuan hebat atau bukan, aku bisa berjalan tanpa harus menatap jalanannya. Mungkin karena aku sudah hafal betul seluk beluk kota ini.

" _Yo, Rivaille!"_ seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Tak perlu menoleh aku pun tahu dia siapa.

"Nanti ulangan kimia, ya?" ujarnya lagi, "Kau tahu- _bla bla bla._

Selanjutnya aku tidak dengarkan, masih sibuk menatap lembaran-lembaran penuh rumus.

"Hanji, berhenti mengganggunya." seseorang yang lain berujar kemudian tertawa.

Perempuan yang tadi menepuk pundakku namanya Hanji, aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya— _lupa._ Dia pintar kimia, nilainya tidak pernah dibawah 9. Pelajaran lain? Penuh coretan merah. Mungkin aneh, tapi nyatanya, gadis itu memang hanya mau menekuni apa yang membuatnya tertarik. Ya, k _au benar, dia tertarik dengan kimia dan segala rumus di dalamnya._

Laki-laki di sampingku saat ini, namanya Erwin Smith. Aku ingat nama lengkapnya. Kenapa? Karena dia orang jelmaan malaikat yang —entah kenapa— baik sekali, sehingga banyak orang yang datang ke kelas kami kemudian memanggil " _Erwin Smith."_ untuk meminta bantuannya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar panggilan itu.

Mereka sekelas denganku, sekaligus 'satu-satunya' yang berani dekat denganku. _I don't care about that._ Selama mereka tidak ada niat buruk denganku, aku tak akan ambil pusing untuk menjauh dari mereka.

Kami sudah sampai di kelas, kelas yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau sepagi ini kelas-kelas sedang gaduh dengan lemparan kertas dan sorakan ramai, kelas ini malah 'benar-benar' damai. Bukan karena penghuninya tidur di atas meja seperti kelas sebelah, namun sebaliknya, karena semua mata fokus pada buku yang dibawa masing-masing. _Tentu bukan bermaksud untuk menyalin tugas teman_ , mereka sedang serius mempelajari materi yang akan datang.

Walau Hanji selalu melakukan hal yang berlawanan.

Perempuan _freak_ berkaca mata ini tiap pagi sibuk memamerkan alat-alat yang tak kalah anehnya dengan dirinya, hasil percobaan semalam suntuk di rumah— _katanya._

Dan itu sukses membuat ketentraman kelas ini terganggu dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Rivaille,_ ini berkasnya." setumpuk lembaran kertas langsung memenuhi mejaku.

" _Baiklah._ Kau bisa pergi."

Di ruangan yang cukup luas ini, hanya aku yang menempati. Biasanya di meja seberang ada Erwin, _entah kemana dia sekarang._

Aku menjabat sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan. Tugasku mudah saja, mencatat para pelanggar aturan dan langsung memberi mereka sanksi. Namun nyatanya, aku lebih sering menghukum mereka langsung tanpa perlu mencatat nama-nama yang sudah bosan ku dengar karena seringnya mereka melanggar.

Lembaran-lembaran yang sering diberikan padaku adalah jumlah pelanggaran dan tingkatannya. Semakin besar pelanggaran yang dilakukan, maka semakin kecil kesempatan untuk tetap bersekolah disini. Akulah yang menetapkan mereka dapat dipertahankan atau tidak.

Dan semakin banyak lembaran-lembaran yang harus ku periksa, maka akan semakin lama aku pulang ke rumah.

 _Dan itulah yang ku butuhkan._

Tugas Erwin membantuku, tapi aku lebih senang jika ia tak ada.

Kau tahu tipe orang yang suka mengerjakan pekerjaan banyak sendirian? Aku salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika aku sampai di rumah. Tadi aku terpaksa berjalan kaki karena taksi banyak yang sudah diisi.

 _Well, itu bukan masalah bagiku._

Ayah dan ibu sejak pagi sudah berangkat keluar kota. Mereka bilang akan pergi dua-tiga hari. Otomatis di rumah hanya ada aku, Petra, dan beberapa pembantu di rumah ini.

Sampai di kamar aku langsung mengguyur tubuhku di kamar mandi. Air hangat cukup menghilangkan penat, _kau tahu?_

Setelah berganti baju dan memastikan tidak ada tugas hari ini, aku langsung membuka buku sampul cokelat tua milikku. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, inilah yang ku lakukan sebelum tidur. Tanganku bergerak lincah menulis kata demi kata. Di buku itu, ada _satu nama_ yang sering ku tuliskan.

Dan di buku itu, _aku menyimpan rahasiaku._

 _Rahasiaku sejak masuk SMP._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.  
**

 **Hore, fic baruu :'D Idenya udah lama kepikiran, baru bisa sekarang nulisnya.**

 **Lanjutin gak nih?**

 **Untuk kritik dan saran akan saya terima~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Secret._  
**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra** — **akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

 _"Ini." tangannya mengulurkan liontin dari ukiran kayu. "Kau menjatuhkannya."_

 _Manik hijau itu seakan berbinar mengatakannya, membuat lawan bicara larut dalam ketenangan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya._

 _"Eh?" suaranya menyadarkan dari lamunan._

 _"Hn. Arigatou."_

 _"Ri-va-" mulutnya mengeja nama pada nametag yang tersemat di saku, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah menunggu." menoleh sebentar, "Aku pulang dulu, Rivaille." kemudian berlari meninggalkan seseorang yang masih mematung menatap kepergiannya.  
_

 _"Siapa namamu?" sadar pertanyaannya percuma.  
_

 _Semilir angin menerpa lembut, membawa pergi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pukul 00.00 dini hari.

Mataku terbuka, aku terbangun sepenuhnya. Jantungku berdebar.

 _'Mimpi itu lagi.'_

Sudah dari tiga hari terakhir mimpi itu datang mengusik. Mimpi yang sebetulnya berasal dari kejadian yang pernah kualami, _kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu._

Aku sudah bangkit dari posisi tidurku, peluh di dahi kubiarkan. Tangan kananku meraih buku di atas meja, kemudian membuka halaman pertama.

Aku masih ingat ketika menulis kalimat di baris terakhir catatan hari ' _itu'._

 _Terima kasih untuk temanmu yang telah menjawab pertanyaanku.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Levi!_ Mana dia?"

"Hm?" aku menghampirinya.

"Ikut aku, banyak sekali yang terlambat hari ini." Erwin berujar kemudian pergi mendahuluiku.

" _Ck._ Merepotkan." aku bergegas menyusul Erwin yang sudah jauh di depan, ' _Cepat sekali dia.'_

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau terlambat?" dari sini sudah terdengar Erwin sedang meng'interogasi'.

Aku langsung mempercepat langkah seraya membuka catatan kecil di saku. Mataku fokus mencatat sementara telinga kutajamkan untuk mendengar jawaban dari mereka, _para pelanggar.  
_

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

" _Oh, ayolah._ Aku begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas, kau tahu?" berusaha mengelak.

"Kau terlambat bangun pagi. _Catat. Connie Springer, kelas 1."_

"Kau merusak pagiku, _senpai."_ mendengus kesal kemudian pergi.

" _Ano_ \- Tadi aku menemui temanku sebentar, kemudian bel berbunyi dan aku berlari. Aku sudah berlari kencang kok, sungguh."

"Tidak. Kau membeli kentang rebus di depan. _Catat. Sasha Braus, kelas 1."_

"Ehh?!" gadis itu merengut kesal.

Lagipula, kentang rebus sebanyak itu tidak mungkin dapat ia sembunyikan di balik baju, kan?

Masih ada sekitar tiga-empat orang lagi. Tanganku makin cepat mencatat.

" _Mike dari kelas 2. Catat."_

 _"Jean,_ cobalah untuk disiplin. Aku bosan melihatmu. "

Dan seterusnya, sampai tersisa satu orang. Tanganku sedikit pegal karena harus mencatat cepat.

"Dari kelas 1- _Jaeger?"_ Erwin terdiam sebentar, " _Kau terlambat?"_

Aku menghentikan catatanku untuk melihat siapa orangnya.

"Um, _yah._ Jam bekerku rusak, aku lupa memperbaikinya." ujarnya seraya menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal.

 _Mata hijau itu._

"Aku tahu kau selalu disiplin. Nanti siang, temui aku. _Yang melanggar tetap harus dihukum._

 _Catat. Eren Jaeger."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pelajaran pertama adalah kimia. Kelas kami disuruh membuat percobaan, _yeah, entah apa itu._ Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan dari awal pelajaran dimulai. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa fokus.

' _Sial.'_ aku memijit keningku.

Untung saja ini tugas kelompok. Sama seperti biasanya, Hanji dan Erwin yang bergabung denganku. Mereka sibuk berdiskusi dari tadi, sementara aku datar menatap mereka.

Mereka tahu ada saat-saat dimana aku tidak ingin bicara satu patah kata pun. Jadi, dalam kondisi seperti saat ini, aku hanya perlu diam tidak peduli.

Dari tadi muncul rencana untuk kabur dari kelas ini.

Dan kau tahu? Ini bukan aku. Sepenat apapun suasana di kelas, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk kabur. Aku selalu bisa tenang.

Namun mengingat kejadian 15 menit yang lalu, aku kembali frustasi.

' _Ck. Sial.'_ Aku merutuk untuk kesekian kali.

"Erwin. Kelas apa dia?"

Erwin dan Hanji kompak menoleh ke arahku. Wajah mereka menandakan tanda tanya besar.

Aku langsung merutuki diriku yang asal bicara.

" _Rivaille_?" Erwin bertanya memastikan.

"Heyhey, siapa yang kau maksud?" Hanji langsung heboh bertanya.

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa." aku masih memasang wajah datar, " _Lupakan."_ tidak berani menatap mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahan.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung keluar kelas. Bukan menuju ruangan komite kedisiplinan seperti yang biasa kulakukan, aku sedang menuju deretan kelas satu di lantai paling bawah.

Aku sudah sampai disini. Di koridor kelas satu.

Tempat ini ramai, dan keramaian lah yang kubenci. Tapi anehnya, demi menuruti keinginanku, aku hiraukan rasa muak ketika mendengar hiruk pikuk ini.

Dan bodohnya lagi, aku baru sadar.

' _Bagaimana caraku menemuinya? Apa alasanku nanti?'_

Tepat ketika aku ingin merutuki diri sendiri, suara yang amat familiar terdengar di sampingku.

"Rivaille?" dia sedikit kaget melihatku disini, "Kau sedang apa?"

" _Petra."_ aku lebih terkejut lagi melihatnya, sekaligus bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan tampaknya, dia masih menungguku untuk menjawab.

"Aku ada perlu." ujarku cepat.

"Oh. Bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Ya." dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa mulutku menjawab begitu saja.

"Siapa? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

" _Eren Jaeger."_ sepertinya mulutku tidak menurut untuk diam.

"Oh, _haha._ Dia adik kelasku di SMP dulu. Dia kelas B." menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak menyangka akan dibantu oleh Petra.

" _Hn._ Arigatou."

Gadis itu mengangguk masih dengan senyum cerahnya, "Senang bisa membantumu." kemudian pergi bersama temannya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat.

Pagi tadi aku dapat nama keluarganya. Barusan aku diberi tahu kelasnya. Keberuntungan, _bukan?_

Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lebih dari cukup. Aku langsung berbalik arah, menaiki tangga.

 _Setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Levi?" baru saja aku masuk, suara Erwin sudah menyahut.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat datang." ujarnya lagi.

" _Hn. Maaf."_ aku memilih tak peduli, langsung duduk di kursiku.

"Semua yang kita catat sudah kemari."

Merasa tidak tertarik, aku menjawab sekenanya, " _Hn."_

"Untuk Eren Jaeger-

"Apa?" kepalaku langsung terangkat.

"Untuk dia, hukumannya berbeda."

Aku menaikkan satu alis, "Maksudmu?"

Erwin sedikit bingung dengan responku, "Tentu saja, lebih ringan. Mengingat dia anak yang disiplin, _yah,_ walau dia sering teledor."

"Dia sudah kemari?"

"Ya. Semuanya sudah kemari, _Levi."_ nada bicaranya sedikit kesal.

"Pantas saja tidak ada di kelas."

"Apa?" Erwin sedikit terkejut, "Kau ke kelasnya?"

Aku mendengus kesal — _kesal pada diri sendiri._

"Tapi- _hey,_ untuk apa?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, "Aku ada perlu."

Alasan sama yang kugunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Pada hari yang sama pula._ Aku bingung, jika ada yang bertanya lagi, apa akan kujawab serupa?

Ah, tentu tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan mulut ini berbicara sekenanya sehingga akan ada yang bertanya serupa. Tidak. Tidak lagi. _Hell no._

"Oh ya, soal Eren, tadi dia mencarimu."

" _Mencariku?"_

"Dia bilang ada perlu."

' _Perlu apa?'_

Kebodohanku lagi yang baru kusadari, aku tidak jadi bertemu dengannya karena mengira akan dapat melihat manik hijau itu saat keluar kelas, tapi nyatanya ketika datang kesana, kelas itu kosong. _Nihil._ Tidak ada siapapun.

Dan ternyata dia kemari sekaligus mencariku, dan aku sama dengan kelasnya. _Nihil._

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, _kan?_

Namun nyatanya, aku tetap mengharapkan kesempatan itu datang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah tepat waktu. Tadi kami pulang bersama. _Aku dan Petra._

Karena tidak ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan, tidak ada alasan pulang terlambat. Dan entah kebetulan apa, Petra baru saja akan masuk mobil dan mengajakku pulang bersama. Untung saja sekitar kami sepi, apa salahnya pulang bersama?

Dan terima kasih untuk kebodohanku yang sudah keberapa kalinya kulakukan hari ini, aku lupa harus membaca buku untuk menghindari pembicaraan.

Alhasil? Petra mengajakku berbincang tentang adik kelasnya itu.

Ah, rasanya hari ini dipenuhi dengan nama itu. Baru saja tadi pagi aku mengetahui bahwa dia sekolah di tempat yang sama, dan ternyata dia adik kelas Petra, aku sempat lupa bahwa dia dihukum, dan dia datang ke ruangan kami (aku dan Erwin) sekaligus mencariku, sementara aku malah ke arah berlawanan mencari dirinya di kelasnya.

Aku kesal sekali mengingat yang terakhir.

Aku sudah berada di kamar, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Kemudian aku sadar, kejadian-kejadian tak terduga datang sedari pagi. Semuanya berkesinambungan dengan mimpi tiga hari terakhir, _bukan?_

Aku ingin menuliskannya. Tempat satu-satunya aku dapat bercerita. Dan saking berharganya cerita itu, aku selalu membawanya bersamaku. _Kemanapun._

 _'Eh?'_

Aku mengecek seluruh isi tasku. Kuulangi sekali lagi, lebih detail memeriksa.

 _Tidak ada._

Aku membongkar isi laci mejaku, siapa tahu ia tertinggal. _Tidak ada._ Aku masih ingat tadi pagi aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas. _Aku selalu ingat itu._

' _Sial. Dimana buku itu?'  
_

Berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, air hangat tidak cukup menghilangkan penat. Aku frustasi — _sangat frustasi._

Dan malam ini, tidak ada kebiasaan yang kulakukan seperti biasanya.

 _'Buku itu, rahasiaku, dan-_

 _dirinya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagiku kacau. Semalam baru bisa tidur ketika jarum jam menunjuk di angka dua.

Aku baru bangun terlambat 10 menit dari biasanya. 10 menit saja, namun cukup untuk membuatku semakin kacau ketika menyadari belum menyiapkan perlengkapanku untuk hari ini.

Menghilangnya buku itu berdampak besar sekali bagiku. Lihat saja aku sekarang, kantung mataku terlihat menghitam, pakaianku tidak serapi biasanya, bahkan isi tasku sangat berantakan.

Aku sudah berniat akan memaki seseorang yang mengajakku berbicara pagi ini, dalam kondisi _mood_ ku yang 'sangat-sangat' buruk. Namun niatku kuhentikan melihat siapa yang akan mengajakku berbicara.

" _Senpai."_

 _Eren Jaeger, dari kelas 1-B._

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap dia yang melangkah mendekat. Entah kenapa, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

 _Dia terlihat takut._

Pertanyaanku terjawab, dugaanku buyar sudah. Ketika kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

" _Ini."_ diulurkannya buku sampul cokelat tua _itu,_ " _Sepertinya terjatuh._ "

Entah takdir atau apa, dia 'lagi' yang menemukan benda berhargaku?

Aku baru akan mengambil buku itu ketika dia berkata,

" _Aku membacanya."_ matanya takut-takut menatapku, " _Gomen. Hontouni Gomenasai."_ suaranya bergetar.

Seharusnya aku langsung membenci siapapun yang membaca buku itu. Buku itu sudah jelas-jelas kutandai bahwa itu privasi. Tapi tidak-

Tidak untuk pemilik manik hijau ini.

 _Tidak untuk orang yang ada di dalam buku itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **Hwah, alurnya kecepetan nggak nih? D':**

 **Saya takut kalau harus banyak-banyakin chapter, takutnya malah ga ketemu sama endingnya:"**

 **Sayang banget kalau cerita ini harus saya delete, entar senasib kaya cerita saya sebelumnya T_T**

 **Gimana gimana? Udah ketemu nih, siapa yang ditulis Rivaille dalam bukunya.**

 **Untuk kritik dan saran, sangat berguna buat ide-ide saya dalam cerita :'3**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku membacanya."_ matanya takut-takut menatapku, " _Gomen. Hontouni Gomenasai."_ suaranya bergetar.

Seharusnya aku langsung membenci siapapun yang membaca buku itu. Buku itu sudah jelas-jelas kutandai bahwa itu privasi. Tapi tidak-

Tidak untuk pemilik manik hijau ini.

 _Tidak untuk orang yang ada di dalam buku itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Secret._**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Saya jelaskan lagi, pairing akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Janji :'3**

 **Dan lagi, ini bukan yaoi.**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

" _Kau membacanya?"_

Anggukan kecil darinya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Jawaban itu bukanlah yang kuharapkan _._ Namun aku tetap tidak mengerti, apakah ini yang kuharapkan atau tidak? Aku tidak pernah mengira buku itu akan lepas dari penjagaanku. Sekalipun dia yang menemukannya, _aku tidak pernah mengira_.

"Kau tahu itu privasi?"

" _Aku tahu."_ suaranya masih bergetar.

"Kenapa kau-

"T-tidak." perkataanku disela, "Awalnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk membukanya, apalagi membacanya. _"_

Eren terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku masih menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika bukan karena tidak sengaja aku melihat namaku di buku itu, _aku tidak akan membacanya. Sungguh."_

Percayakah aku padanya?

"..."

" _Senpai.."_

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku sudah melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkannya.

" _Kenapa_?" suaranya begitu pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarkannya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Namun posisiku sekarang membelakanginya.

"Kenapa-" sepertinya ia menahan napas, "Kau menyukaiku, _kan? Kenapa?"_

Aku sebetulnya tetap ingin langsung pergi tidak peduli,

namun sepertinya ia butuh penjelasan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membalikkan badanku, berhadapan dengannya lagi. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku, kemudian ku tunjukkan padanya.

"Itu.." manik hijau itu melebar.

" _Ho,_ kau masih ingat?"

" _Karena aku telah menemukan liontin itu_?" berusaha menebak.

" _Hm."_

"Hanya itu?"

 _'Memangnya tidak boleh sesederhana itu?'_ protesku dalam hati. Keningku berkerut tidak suka.

"Dengar. Kalau kau ingin penjelasan, nanti di jam istirahat akan ku jelaskan padamu. Dan ingat, semua yang kau baca-

 _itu privasi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semilir angin menerpa rambutku. Aku selalu menikmati tiap hembusannya, karena ini menenangkan. Dan lagi, atap sekolah memang jarang dikunjungi murid lain.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah lima menit dari kedatanganku di tempat ini, ' _Apa ia datang?'_

Tepat setelah berpikir begitu, pintu di belakangku terbuka. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

" _Aku kemari."_ aku mendengarkannya, namun tak berniat untuk berbalik badan, "Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan- _satu hal padamu_."

Satu alisku terangkat, walau ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Kau menyukaiku dan-" ada jeda pada kalimatnya, " _itu salah."_

Aku langsung mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

Aku memilih tetap diam.

"Aku akan membantumu normal kembali-" menyadari kalimatnya salah,

" _Uh, itu_ \- aku akan membuatmu melupakanku."

Aku tidak mengerti, apa perkataannya sungguhan atau tidak.

Yang jelas aku memutuskan untuk tetap tidak peduli.

Namun di luar itu semua, aku lega.

Kenyataannya tidak seburuk yang kuduga.

 _'Melupakanmu, eh?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku pulang lebih awal. Bahkan tadi Petra masih menunggu mobil datang menjemput.

Tumpukan lembaran-lembaran baru saja diberikan padaku, tadi Erwin mengabari. Namun aku menolak datang beralasan sedang ada urusan.

Entahlah. Aku malas berada disana, untuk saat ini malas berurusan dengannya.

' _Malas?'_ Seperti bukan diriku saja.

Bila kemarin hariku dipenuhi namanya, saat ini pikiranku sibuk berkecamuk tentang masa lalu.

Aku dari tadi terdiam duduk di pinggir kasur, mataku tak lepas menatap liontin itu, seakan takut benda itu hilang.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Sidang itu sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun aku masih duduk disini, di kursi tempatku sedari tadi. Jujur, aku tidak tahu akan pulang dengan siapa. Keluarga yang akan mengasuhku atau-  
_

 _"Levi." aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu._

 _Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung dipeluk, pelukan yang-_

 _menenangkan?_

 _Tidak begitu lama, pelukan itu sudah dilepaskan._

 _"Ini." aku heran menatap liontin ukiran kayu yang diulurkan padaku, "Ibu hanya punya ini untukmu."_

 _Aku menatap manik hitam yang sama denganku, entah kenapa aku suka tatapan itu._

 _Aku merindukan tatapan itu._

 _Aku masih terdiam menatap ibuku, ibu yang telah melahirkanku, ibu yang telah merawatku sedari kecil, ibu yang telah-_

 _"Maaf. Ibu telah memilih orang yang salah." suaranya bergetar.  
_

 _Entah kenapa, kalimat itu terdengar menyakitkan bagiku. Tanganku langsung terulur untuk menghapus air mata ibu ketika ia mulai menangis._

 _"Kau lihat?" liontin yang berbentuk persegi itu dibuka, ibu sedikit memaksakan senyum padaku. Di dalam liontin itu ada sebuah foto._

 _Foto ibu yang menggendongku ketika masih bayi, juga ayah-_

 _ayah kandungku._

 _"Seharusnya ibu tidak menikah lagi." ibu menghapus air matanya, "Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak bisa bertemu."_

 _Aku menatap ibu heran sekaligus tidak percaya._

 _"Levi, dengarkan ibu. Tolong kau jaga liontin ini, ya?" tangan ibu mengelus pipiku lembut, "Aku selalu menyayangimu."_

 _Kemudian keningku dicium dan ibu langsung pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Itu pertemuan terakhir kami._

 _Bulan depannya aku mendapat kabar ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di luar kota._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

Aku masih terdiam. Menangis? Tidak, aku tidak menangis sama sekali. Kapan terakhir kali menangis aku pun tidak ingat.

Aku sudah lupa rasanya.

Bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai, tunggu."

Aku berdecak kesal, sudah dua hari ini dia terus mengikutiku. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan karena tiba-tiba, Eren yang dari tadi mengejarku harus 'rela' menabrak punggungku.

" _Agh, ittai."_ keluhnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali?" aku menatapnya, "Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Kan aku hanya ingin membantu."

' _Ck. Anak ini memang keras kepala.'  
_

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau bilang membantu?"

Jarak kami tinggal selangkah lagi,

aku tetap melangkah mendekat.

" _Um, senpai?"_ dia mengisyaratkanku untuk mundur menjauh.

Aku menghapus jarak di antara kami.

Ekspresi wajahnya dari sedekat ini dapat kulihat jelas.

Aku menarik dagunya,

"Hentikan." tanganku langsung ditepis olehnya. Ia mundur selangkah.

Dadanya naik turun. Matanya _awas_ menatapku.

Aku mendengus melihatnya, " _Kau takut, hm?_ "

 _Takut. Benar-benar takut.  
_

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Lihat? Sedari awal sudah kuperingatkan padanya untuk tidak 'mengganggu'.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah hari kelima. Kelima apa?

Tentu saja. Hari kelima sejak kejadian itu _._

Dia sudah tidak berani muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kalau tidak sengaja berpapasan pun, dia langsung memalingkan muka dan mempercepat langkahnya, _cepat-cepat menjauh dariku._

Bukan masalah, aku bisa tenang karenanya.

Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh. _Whatever_ , _aku pun merasa diriku aneh._

Setelah sebelumnya aku terus terobsesi mencari dirinya dan telah mendapati ia memasuki sekolah yang sama, kemudian ia telah mengetahui perasaanku, ia tidak keberatan, ia terus mengganggu dengan alasan 'ingin membantu', dan sekarang?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku memang sengaja melakukan itu padanya. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya, aku masih bisa membuatnya menjauh dariku, bukan?

Lagipula jika memang ingin membantu, mana mungkin perasaanku akan hilang begitu saja sementara ia terus berada di dekatku. ' _Dasar bodoh.'_

Aku baru memasuki gerbang ketika menyadari suasana di sekitar membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku merasa banyak mata memandang aneh ke arahku. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk berbisik.

' _Apa yang salah denganku?'_

Aku terus berjalan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan mereka.

Ketika sampai di koridor kelas, aku melihat banyak murid sedang bergerombol di depan kelasku.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih? Kalian selalu tidak percaya padaku." aku kenal perempuan yang berbicara itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat dia bersama murid kelas 1."

Tiba-tiba keriuhan itu berhenti, mereka serentak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Coba saja lihat di dalam tasnya." ujar salah satu dari mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja tiga orang langsung menahanku serta merebut tas yang kubawa, mereka mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tasku.

"Lihat tulisannya di buku itu." titahnya seraya menunjuk buku sampul cokelat tua _ku._ Aku langsung memberontak, namun ditahan dua orang yang jauh lebih besar dariku.

Tanpa menunggu intruksi dua kali, bukuku langsung dibuka, membalik-balik tiap halaman yang telah kutulis.

"Kau benar." beberapa murid terperangah tidak percaya.

" _Dia gay."_

" _See?_ Rivaille yang kalian banggakan adalah seorang gay." ada nada puas terdengar dari kalimatnya, dari gadis yang kukenal bernama Ymir itu. _  
_

Tanganku langsung mengepal erat.

"Kau makhluk rendahan."

" _Homo menjijikkan."_

 _"_ Enyahlah dari sini."

Kupingku panas mendengarnya. Aku merasa-

 _sakit?_

Namun entah dimana rasa sakit itu.

Tidak tahan mendengar hinaan mereka, aku berhasil lolos dari cengkraman, kemudian langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Aku masih bisa mendengar mereka berseru-seru dengan caci maki dan hinaan. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya, terus berlari menaiki tangga, melewati koridor sepi, tempat-tempat yang sudah sering kulewati, dan berharap tak lama lagi terbangun dari mimpi.

 _Namun ini nyata._

' _Tidak. Tidak mungkin.'  
_

Aku baru sampai di atap sekolah ketika menyadari ada rasa asin yang dicap lidah, juga bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir begitu saja dari sumber penglihatan. Aku mencengkram dadaku, _sakit._

 _'Di dalam sini sakit.'  
_

Pikiranku berkecamuk, semuanya campur aduk. Cacian itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis?

Potongan-potongan masa lalu langsung berseliweran, satu persatu seakan diputar kembali di hadapanku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja satu tepukan di bahu menyadarkanku.

Mengembalikanku pada kenyataan.

 _Kenyataan yang pahit._

 _"Rivaille."_

Aku tidak pernah berpikir dialah yang datang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Yah, banyak yang ngira ini menjurus ke yaoi ya? :'**

 **Saya sempet ga semangat ngelanjutin karena respon reader ga seantusias di chap pertama :'3 tapi tak apalah, bentar lagi akan jelas peran Petra di fic ini. Bagi Rivaille tentunya, hoho :'D**

 **Mind to review? Kritik dan saran saya terima untuk ide-ide di dalam cerita :')**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis?_

 _Potongan-potongan masa lalu langsung berseliweran, satu persatu seakan diputar kembali di hadapanku._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja satu tepukan di bahu menyadarkanku._

 _Mengembalikanku pada kenyataan._

 _Kenyataan yang pahit._

 _"Rivaille."_

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir dialah yang datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Secret._**

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Saya jelaskan lagi, pairing akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Janji :'3**

 **Dan lagi, ini bukan yaoi.**

 **Pairing : Levi x Petra**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Typo (?), dan mungkin banyak kesalahan.**

* * *

Aku tidak bersuara, apalagi berbalik badan.

Aku takut bersuara, takut jika ia mengetahuinya, _tahu kalau aku menangis._

Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis? _Ck._ Seharusnya aku menertawakan diri sendiri sekarang.

Meski tak kupungkiri, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja tak tertahankan. Dan aku masih bertahan dengan posisiku sekarang. Biarlah langit biru di atas sana membisu menyaksikan manik hitam ini berurai air mata.

 _Cukup langit yang tahu._

"Aku tahu."

' _Eh? Apa katanya?'_

Posisinya kini berpindah di sampingku. "Dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Menangis tanpa isakan." ia menoleh padaku, menampilkan senyum cerahnya, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" entah pertanyaannya membutuhkan jawaban atau tidak.

"Rivaille, aku sudah lima tahun tinggal bersamamu. Jadi-

"Kau tahu apa, Petra?" aku langsung menyela perkataannya. Namun bukan nada tegas yang keluar dari mulutku.

Mata karamelnya menatapku. Menyelami manik hitam yang kini kosong, tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung menunduk. "Kau benar, _aku tidak tahu apa-apa."_

Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa tujuannya datang kesini? Ingin mengolokku seperti yang lain, mendukungku atau- _menemaniku?_ Ah, untuk yang terakhir tidak mungkin. ' _Memangnya siapa aku?'_ aku benar-benar ingin menertawai diri sendiri.

"Tapi.. salahkah aku menemanimu?"

' _Eh?'_

Aku yakin, pendengaranku masih normal.

Perlahan kuhapus sisa air mata di pelupuk mata, "Apa katamu?" tanyaku memastikan. Tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu malah melemparkan pandangannya kebawah, dimana bangunan-bangunan tampak seperti miniatur kecil dari atas sini. Dan jujur, itu terlihat begitu indah. Bukan, bukan bangunan-bangunan yang kumaksud. Aku suka bagaimana karamel itu terpaku.

Suka? Jangan kau bayangkan itu adalah definisi 'cinta' dalam kamusku, _bukan_ , tentu bukan. Jika memang sedang mengagumi seseorang dalam artian 'sebenarnya', maka aku akan jujur mengatakan ' _Aku mencintainya.'_ Kau tahu sendiri seberapa frontal diriku. Begitu pula aku menceritakan sosok Eren dalam buku cokelatku.

Ah, mengingat hal itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Saat ini, cerita itu pasti sudah tersebar. Tidak ada lagi cerita aku mengagumi seseorang 'diam-diam'.

"Aku akan disini." ujar Petra tiba-tiba.

" _Hn."_ biarlah, ia akan sedikit membantuku menahan air mata yang sengaja tak kubebaskan.

"Kalau kau pulang, aku ikut."

Keningku langsut berkerut mendengarnya, " _Bodoh."_ beberapa saat kemudian wajahku langsung mengeras, "Kau pikir dengan seperti itu aku akan baik-baik saja? Setelah namaku tercemari, mereka tak akan berhenti mencemooh. Kau akan terkena imbasnya. Bisa jadi besok pagi kau dibilang sama denganku, kau akan dikabarkan menyukai sejenis, kau mau, _hah_?!"

 _For your info,_ itu kalimat terpanjang pertama yang pernah ku katakan selama lima tahun tinggal bersamanya.

Matanya mengerjap-erjap menatapku, seakan bertanya ' _Sudah selesai bicaranya?'_

Aku langsung memalingkan muka, mendengus keras, _sengaja kukeraskan._

"Tak apa, biarkan saja." ujarnya kemudian, begitu enteng mengatakannya.

"Kau pikir-

" _Sshh_." jari telunjuknya ditempelkan di bibir, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Seharusnya itulah yang kau katakan." ujarnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, ' _Apa?'_

"Rivaille yang ku kenal bukan orang yang peduli. Bisa jadi kau tidak pernah tau siapa saja teman sekelasmu, siapa saja yang pernah mengajarmu, atau bahkan nama pelayan yang bekerja melayani keluarga kita— _uhm,_ maksudku keluarga- "

Dia berdehem sekali lagi, sedikit salah tingkah. Ketika hendak membetulkan kalimatnya, aku sudah acuh tidak peduli.

" _Um, ya!_ Seperti itu. Harusnya begitu." karamel itu langsung berbinar-binar, "Ekspresi itu yang harusnya kau tunjukkan pada mereka. Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain terhadapmu, kau harusnya bersikap acuh seperti tadi, kau biasanya- _bla bla bla._

Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang selalu ceria, heboh, _hyperaktif,_ eksentrik, dengan segala keanehannya selain yang bernama Hanji. Namun sepertinya, aku baru saja melihat yang mendekati ciri-ciri seperti diatas.

 _Sejenis? 11-12?_ Entah apalah itu kau menyebutnya.

Belum sepuluh menit dia disini, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya. Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut kecilnya itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kananku langsung melakukannya. Kedua mataku menatapnya datar berharap ia mengerti arti tatapanku. ' _Diam.'_ begitulah sekiranya arti tatapanku.

" _Hmpph-"_ bekapanku berhasil dilepas, "Apa-apaan kau ini?- _bla bla bla._

Apa semua gadis seperti ini? Jika benar, aku tidak akan menyesali kekagumanku pada siswa kelas 1 bermanik hijau itu.

" _Ck. Mengganggu."_ tepat setelah aku berujar, manik karamel itu melebar.

Entah kenapa dia langsung menunduk, "Meng- _ganggu, ya?"_ dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya,

 _ia_ _menyesal?_

" _Aku hanya ingin membantumu_." warna karamel itu tidak dapat kulihat di saat wajahnya tertunduk.

"Membantu?" aku sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajahnya, dan sedetik kemudian dia membalas tatapanku seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin kita bisa berpura-pura pacaran untuk mengabarkan apa yang ada di buku tidak benar, mengatakan pada mereka semua itu bukan tulisanku, atau bisa jadi hanya karang-karanganku saja, aku tidak _gay_ , dan semua akan percaya bahwa kita saling mencintai. _Begitu?"_ jelasku panjang lebar.

Mungkin dia sedang mencatat dalam otaknya kalimat panjangku yang kedua.

Atau malah memikirkan yang lain?

"Begitukah?" tanyanya padaku, dan sayangnya aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengangguk atau menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Kita lakukan." ujarnya lagi. _Sangat yakin._

Dia menganggap kalimatku tadi serius? _Oh_ kau harus tau, aku mulai tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana pemikiran wanita. Dan sejak kapan pula aku mampu memahami pemikiran mereka? _Ck._ Yang benar saja, mustahil untuk spesies semacam diriku. Dan kau pasti setuju dengan kalimatku yang terakhir.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku setuju dan kami berpura-pura pacaran, toh itu akan menguntungkan.

Menguntungkan diriku tentunya.

Namun entah kenapa, aku takut kalau harus berpura-pura. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal ini.

Merasa setuju dengan pemikiranku, aku kembali angkat suara, "Kau tahu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main."

" _E-eh?_ Aku- aku serius." tak terima dianggap sedang main-main.

" _Ck._ Sudahlah. _"_ pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak bermanfaat, tidak ada untungnya aku membuang waktu.

"H-hey, Levi."

 **Brak!** Pintu besi itu kututup.

Lebih tepatnya, kubanting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Erwin?" aku menatap heran temanku yang sedang duduk di tempat yang- _bukan seharusnya?_

Oh mungkin itu bahasa yang terlalu kasar. Erwin temanku ini sedang duduk di tempat yang tidak biasanya. Begitulah maksudku.

Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari kertas-kertas di bawah tangannya. Hari ini memang jadwal kami mengecek segala pelanggaran.

Daripada harus bertanya-tanya, aku memilih langsung menuju tempatku, _tempat yang tersisa._

"Tempatku." aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian menaikkan satu alisku.

"Itu tempatku." tatapannya masih belum teralihkan.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, tempat yang kau duduki-

"Tempatku." manik biru itu akhirnya menatap manik hitamku. Tatapannya seperti- _menantang?_

Tatapan itu bukan tatapan yang biasa ku lihat.

Belum sempat aku berkata, suaranya kembali terdengar, "Dari awal kau langkahkan kakimu masuk kesini, bahkan lantai keramik yang kau pijaki, itu semua tempatku."

Aku menahan napas, berusaha sebisanya agar wajahku terlihat datar. _Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan._

" _Oh ayolah,_ aku tahu kau paham maksudku, bukan? Kau turun pangkat, jadi mulai sekarang tempatmu kuambil alih. Dan besok- _oh maaf,_ kau bukan sekedar turun pangkat, maaf sudah memberi sedikit harapan padamu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _teman._ Kau kehilangan jabatanmu, kabar baiknya, besok kita akan melantik wakil ketua yang baru, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan tugas kita. _Bonus kabar bahagia,_ akulah yang mengusulkan pelantikan itu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _huh?_ Berterima kasihlah padaku, _Rivaille."_ kemudian tersenyum cerah padaku.

Namun bagiku, manik biru itu seakan lautan dengan gelombang besar yang siap menelanku kapan saja.

Kau menganggap istilahku berlebihan? Tidak menurutku. Itu benar sebenar-benarnya. Kau pernah mendengar fakta bahwa orang yang sering sabar jika marah akan 'sangat' mengerikan? Begitu pula dengan spesies di depanku. Kami berbeda spesies, _tentu saja._

Aku spesies yang—terserah bagaimana pendapat kalian tentangku—. Sementara dia spesies berlawanan yang selalu bersikap dan bertutur kata lemah lembut sesuai etika.

Itulah yang kubicarakan tadi. Kau paham maksudku?

Kalau dia yang notabene selalu berkata lembut, maka ketika bersikap _frontal_ seperti tadi, begitulah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Keluar begitu saja. Bahkan sang empunya mulut tidak akan berpikir apakah itu akan menyakiti lawan bicara atau tidak.

Toh kalaupun sadar, ia tak akan peduli.

Baginya aku adalah spesies yang berlawanan, _bertentangan bahkan._

Tak lebih tak kurang.

Bukan teman, bukan kawan.

.

.

.

 _Lalu siapa aku baginya?_

 _Bagi mereka?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Homo menjijikkan.  
_

 _Begitu terus suara itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Petra's POV.**

"Kau ingat tugasmu, _kan?"_

"Haha, tentu." aku berujar seraya mengambil kotak penuh kunci.

"Kau yang terbaik, _Petra."_

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

" _Kelas 1, semuanya sudah. Kelas 2, kelas B masih ada rapat kelas. Kelas C-"_ aku bergumam sendiri sambil menghitung kunci yang harus kupastikan lengkap ketika mengembalikannya nanti.

Sebetulnya ini bukan tugasku, aku sama sekali tidak ikut andil dalam tugas ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Mina yang bertugas sedang sakit, jadilah aku dimintai tolong untuk memastikan seluruh kelas terkunci. Alasan mereka entah benar entah tidak, 'katanya' semua anggota bagian keamanan sedang sibuk.

Tak apalah, berbuat baik itu menyenangkan. Begitu yang sering ibuku katakan.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas A. '' _Dua kelas lagi, selesai. Ini mudah.''_ Diam-diam aku bersyukur tidak perlu melangkah lebih jauh ke koridor kelas 3, karena mereka semua sedang ada jam tambahan.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang akan menutup pintu ketika mataku menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela. ' _Sedang apa dia?'_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku hati-hati, berusaha tidak membunyikan langkah kaki. Niat awalku, ketika sudah sampai di belakangnya akan menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba agar dia terkejut. Namun ketika menyadari tatapannya begitu sendu, aku mengurungkan niat. Memilih membiarkan kaki ini melangkah maju, kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya.

" _Levi?"_ ujarku pelan.

Ia tak bergeming. Matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela.

"Kau masih marah padaku, _ya?"_

"..."

' _Dia mendengarku tidak, sih?'_ mulai kesal, aku menyentuh lengannya.

" _Rivaille."_

" _Hn."_ suaranya begitu pelan, lebih pelan dari suaraku tadi.

"Kau ini orangnya dingin, ya?" aku menggerutu sendiri, kesal tidak dipedulikan. Kemudian memilih posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

" _Petra.."_

Barusan itu, dia memanggilku kan?

Belum sempat aku mengubah posisi, bahu kananku terasa lebih berat. Beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam menyentuh pipiku.

" _Eh?"_ aku semakin bingung ketika merasa kain seragam bagian bahu mulai basah, " _Levi."_ aku menegakkan posisi duduk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Aku terperangah.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Langsung saja kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Berusaha menenangkan walau hanya lewat bisikan.

" _Menangislah. Tak apa."_ suaraku bergetar membisikkannya.

Aku merasa bahuku semakin basah. Tubuhnya yang kudekap terasa bergetar, bahkan terdengar isakan kecil dalam tangisnya.

' _Sebegitu berat kah rasanya?'_ aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kugigit bibir bawahku, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tiba-tiba saja ia menjauh, melepas pelukanku. " _Maaf."_ tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir, " _Bajumu- basah."_

Melihatnya, aku langsung merogoh saku.

Kemudian sadar bahwa hari ini lupa membawa tisu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa perintah, kedua tanganku terulur menghapus air matanya. " _Daijobou."_ aku berusaha menampilkan senyum cerah.

" _Hn."_ ia masih menggigit bibir, tubuhnya masih bergetar.

 _Berusaha menyembunyikan isakan._

Aku mengusap pipinya, berusaha meyakinkan ' _Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_ karena justru kalimat itulah yang sulit sekali diucapkan.

" _Kenapa?"_

Aku menatap dirinya yang mulai menunduk.

"Aku tak pernah memilih- _aku tak pernah memilih."_

Aku masih terdiam menatapnya, namun tanganku meraih telapak tangannya untuk kugenggam erat. Memastikan bahwa ' _Kau tidak sendiri.'_

Entahlah, rasanya menyedihkan melihat orang lain sedang bersedih. Kau pernah merasakannya? Seakan-akan ingin sekali ku ambil rasa sakit itu, agar orang lain tak merasakannya sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Rivaille's POV.**

Aku masih menunduk. " _Kenapa harus begini?"_ mungkin suaraku terdengar lirih.

Tanganku membalas genggaman tangannya, "Kau tahu? _Masa laluku-_

 _"Ssshh."_ kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Jangan kau ceritakan jika hanya untuk mengundang air matamu yang lain."

"Tapi- _aku tidak mau begini._ Aku tidak pernah memilih menyukai dia, Petra!" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya.

" _Levi? Ssh.."_ dia langsung menoleh ke sekitar, takut-takut kalau ada orang lain selain kami.

Kemudian karamelnya kembali menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kau bisa bercerita padaku semuanya." senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Aku suka bagaimana karamel itu menatapku._

 _Aku suka._

 _Aku merindukan tatapan itu._

Kau tau kenapa aku selalu mengingat betul warna mata seseorang? Karena yang paling kuperhatikan adalah tatapan mereka, aku selalu mencari tatapan manik hitam yang sama sepertiku. _Tatapan ibuku._

Aku selalu merindukannya.

Tak mudah bagiku untuk percaya pada seseorang, namun jika tatapan mereka mampu menghanyutkanku, membuatku menyelami warna kedua bola mata mereka, _aku langsung percaya._

 _Siapapun itu._

"Petra?" ujarku tiba-tiba.

" _Hm?"_

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

Tak sampai tiga detik ia langsung mengangguk.

 _"Kita pakai ide tadi."_

"Ide- _apa?"_

 _"Ide tadi pagi."_ ujarku yakin. _Sangat yakin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **Hore, selesai juga.. agak maksa sebetulnya :'3**

 **Ini apdetan terakhir di bulan ini, entah kapan saya bisa lanjutin..**

 **Maaf kalo makin kesini alurnya membingungkan.. Saya usahain yang terbaik, ahaha.. /apaansi/**

 **Okesip. Mind to review? Kritik dan saran berguna untuk ide-ide saya di dalam cerita.**


End file.
